1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of fabricating a semiconductor device may include, for example, forming an oxide film containing a predetermined element such as silicon on a substrate. The process of forming the oxide film including the predetermined element may be performed by a substrate processing apparatus including, for example, a plurality of process chambers.
It is necessary to improve the uniformity of processing of a plurality of substrates performed by a substrate processing apparatus.